


Holidays

by Noxyme



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: College, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxyme/pseuds/Noxyme
Summary: In which Hubert sacrifices his holiday plans for a greater good.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567462
Kudos: 34





	Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Holidays

As many of his "friends", Hubert had not had a lot of free time to relax since he had started college, or, most importantly, to spend time with his new boyfriend. Yes, exactly, for some unknown reason, a miracle had happened, and Ferdinand was now his lover. 

And Hubert was unable to say no to him. 

That was why he had to bid farewell to his four weeks of tranquility and to spend his summer holiday with their circle of "friends", who were actually more acquaintances than real friends. Honestly, he only liked Edelgard and, obviously, his boyfriend, and tolerated one, maybe two more. 

That was it. 

Ferdinand, on the other hand, was a ray of sunshine and, of course, he was a friendly person. People were attracted to him like moths to a lamp, which had made Hubert feel very jealous in the past. However, now that he had him all to himself, it only made him feel lucky, blessed, because he was the one who he had chosen. 

Hubert did not even like the sea. He hated how the sand always managed to find its way in every bag and to stick to all his clothes. He did love his boyfriend though, as he was reminded when he fell asleep leaning against his shoulder on the train. 

"Hey Hubie~ why is my Ferdie so tired? Did you keep him up tonight~?" Dorothea, his boyfriend's best friend, asked. 

Goddess if he had been jealous of Dorothea. She had known Ferdinand for years and they were always together: in class, theater club, parties. They also always ate every damn meal together and everyone just thought that they were married or something.

'Jokes on you Dorothea, he is mine now.' 

"Now, I don't think that this is any of your goddamn business, Dorothea," he answered with a smirk. 

From his left, he heard Caspar's obnoxious voice. "HAVE YOU HEARD THAT LINHAAARDT?" 

But Linhardt, in fact, had not, since he had fallen asleep as soon as he had sat down.

"G-guys...you shouldn't say those things...y-you're making Hubert a-angry."

"Don't worry Bernardetta, he is innocuous right now. Our Hubert is actually a big softie and would never wake him up just to kill someone," Edelgard said, proving once again that she was the one who knew him better than anyone else. 

"Kill??? He is killing one of us?"

"No Petra...it's just a figure of speech. I'm sorry, I should have spoken more clearly." 

"Oh no, it's good. I am thanking you!" The girl said, writing something on the notebook she always had with her. 

The others started laughing but Hubert did not mind. He slowly moved his arm, careful not to disturb his boyfriend, and wrapped it around his waist. The man was not bothered at all by it. He actually looked happy about the sudden change of position and snuggled more against Hubert's side, successfully making his heart melt.

Goddess, he loved him so much. 

Hubert had never liked cuddles. He remembered that when he was little, he would always get fussy whenever someone who was not one of his parents tried to hold him. He had never questioned it and always thought that it was just part of who he was. 

Hubert the introvert.

Hubert the loner. 

But there was something about Ferdinand that always managed to make things better. He was like a sun, whose rays never failed to cast a bright light on everything that surrounded him, chasing all of Hubert's shadows away. 

That was why cuddling with him was not just tolerable. It felt good. It felt like home. And Hubert was growing addicted to it, and to him in general. 

Having him asleep on his shoulder like that, was thus not uncomfortable at all, and as he caressed his beautiful locks, he thought that he could have easily spent an entire day like that.  
An entire year.  
An entire life, even.  
Eternity, if he were given the opportunity.

And that was why he had accepted to spend four weeks of his precious time like that. Because he loved his boyfriend more than he hated the sea and Ferdinand's happiness was what he had chosen to devote his life to. 

For the rest of his days.


End file.
